Slugterra: the other story
by Vinyl Rose
Summary: Vanessa Rose is a young girl who travelled to Slugterra to solve mysteries about her parents. Is she going to join Dr.Blakk or might she end up with the Shane gang ? Many mysteries awaits in her journey to search for her family .
1. Chapter 1 introduction

Chapter 1

Today was a sunny day...the sun was shining and the birds was chirping cheerfully . And today was the day I , Vanessa Rose , took " the drop" to Slugterra .

It all started yesterday night , I was fast asleep in my room . Suddenly , my Thuglett slug Angel, woke me up. "Yawn...what is it Angel? " I asked. Angel started waving her tiny arms franticly then she hoped under a small drawer in the corner of my room. Curious, I pushed the drawer away and then I saw a small compartment right underneath it . Inside the compartment was an envelope with star symbol the looks kinda like a "S" ...

Inside the envelope was a letter . It says " Dear Vanessa , if you are reading this it means that you are ready to enter the world of Slugterra . But I must warn you if you do go you might never return home . And always remember whatever you do I will always love you. Love mom."

And that was what happened yesterday . Before I tell you more , let me introduce myself , I am Vanessa Rose ,some people may call me Vinyl. And I am 12 years old . I know I am quite young to be living alone in a house by myself but I am very independent . My mother left me while I was 7 years old and I never met my father . My calculations are never wrong and sometimes my dreams always come true , just like today ... I think that might just be a coincidence because I can't find a logical explanation for it .

When I was small , my mother told me stories about Slugterra , I won't believe it until she gave me Angel . I can't believe creatures like her existed , from that day onwards I read every book there is about Slugterra I studied different species of slugs and hope one day I can go there to explore the caverns .

And that day is today , now Angel and I has reach " the drop " and I bet you know what happens next...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Arrival

Once Vinyl reached Slugterra she was very excited and also nervous . She continued reading the letter that her mother has left for her , " Once you have reached Slugterra , go to a hideout that your father left for you , it's location is on the map inside the envelope . "

She took out the map and carefully walked trough the caverns and to the hideout . The hideout was in the middle of an abandoned town . When she went in to take a look she saw a blaster on a desk , beside it was a set of clothes prepared just for her . " Awesome !" She said . She wore her dark blue jacket and black boots , the she took her blaster , it was black with red flames on it. " Is this dangerous ?" She thought .

Angel happily hopped into the barrel and gave Vinyl the signal . " Well...here goes nothing ." then she pulled the trigger . Angel reached velocity and transformed , he turned into a giant Thuglett slug bigger than Vinyl . " Wow...so that's what you can do. " she said. After a few moments Angel returned to its normal protoform .

She opened a door and then she found herself in a garage . There was a black and red mecha in a corner of the room. "Oh my gawd!" She awed in amazement . " I hope there will be a manual for riding this..."

She continued reading the letter..." You will need some slugs if you want to defend yourself , you can find slugs almost anywhere but just incase there is some books I left for you in the drawer beside the desk ." "Yay...more books. " she said sarcastically .

Then, she went outside to find some slugs while reading a book titled " how to hunt slugs " . " It says here that I will need nets , slug spray , gloves,slug reel ...geez."she said. She started walking into the mushroom forest and she found a Hop Rock slug. " Hey little fella , do you want to join my team ? " The slug nodded then hopped into a glass tube on her belt. " Well that was easy..." She thought.

Soon she had an Aquabeak , Vinedrill , Rammstone and a Flopper . Suddenly her slugs were trembling in fear when a particular black slug hopped towards Vinyl ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Surface

That mysterious slug is actually a ghouled Grenuke slug (Boomer) . Vinyl sat down beside it and started flicking through a slug encyclopedia , " What kind of slug are you ?" She asked. The ghoul growled , " A ghoul?" She said.

She reached out her hand to the ghoul , "Wanna join ?" She asked. The ghoul hopped on her hand then slid into a glass tube on her belt, "I think I'll call you Nuker . "After that she went back to the hideout to train her slugs.

At the hideout, Vinyl prepared a bowl of slug food for her slugs. Her slugs ate happily . Even her ghoul , Nuker , was sharing with her other slugs. While Vinyl was organizing the books on the shelf, she found a journal . On the cover of the journal was the star symbol that she saw on the envelope.

She started reading the journal that was written in code,"Why do I know this code?" She thought. "It's about the surface ! But who's journal is this...Will Shane?" She quickly took out a history book and flicked to a page, then she started reading "Will Shane , the best slug slinger in Slugterra , also a rival of Dr. Thaddius Blakk..."

Then she search the slug net to search for more info . She noticed that Will Shane had mysteriously disappeared leaving his son ,Eli Shane, to protect Slugterra . "This Shane's not bad..."she said to Angel while watching videos of Eli Shane's past duels .

Her head still full of questions, who is Will Shane ? How did he know about the surface ? Who else knows about this secret ? She took a deep breath to calm down .She called her slugs and said "Guys, we better start training ...because tomorrow we're gonna duel a Shane!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Duel

The next day , Vinyl woke up very early to train with her slugs one last time before she confront Eli Shane for answers . She rode her mecha to the Shane hideout and hid in the bushes . After a few minutes , Eli Shane rode his mecha into the forest and Vinyl followed carefully .

She waited for them to be deep into the forest . Then she loaded her Rammstone into her blaster , "Remember Clyde , we don't want to hit him just get his attention ." She reminded her slug. Then she fired Clyde aiming for Eli. Clyde reached velocity and transformed just missing Eli by an inch.

Eli stopped and look behind but nobody was there ."Who are you and what do you want !" He shouted . "I want answers !" Answered Vinyl standing right in front of Eli .  
Eli was shocked , a little girl demanding answers from him . "Look kid, you better be careful with that blaster , it's not a toy , someone might get hurt . "He warned Vinyl.

Vinyl was furious that he teased her like that ."Oh someone will get hurt...you!" She said then fired Sparker, her Hop Rock directly at Eli . He was fast enough to dodge the it but the explosion was so strong it knocked him off his mecha . He shot Burpy at her but she fired Aqua , her Aquabeak to counter attack .

Coincidently , Twist that was riding on his mecha through the forest saw the whole thing and contacted Dr. Blakk using his hologram tablet . "What is it , Twist!?"scolded . "Sir you might want to see this, "said Twist while flipping over the tablet.

"The Shane boy dueling a little girl?"said enjoying watching Eli loosing to a girl."Should I help her ?" Asked Twist."No...I want to see the girl's skill." Answered .

Back to the fight...Eli fired Banger at Vinyl but it was only a hologram by Angel . Suddenly she appeared right behind Eli and fired Bonnie , her Flopper slug. It din't transform but it hit Eli in the head. Eli turned around still thinking why would she use a Flopper and not finishing him with a Hop Rock. With Eli still lost in thought, Vinyl fired Clyde which punched Eli that ended up on his back . Then she fired Bloom , her Vinedrill , right besides Eli . Then suddenly vines started emerging from the ground grabbing Eli to make sure he don't escape .

"How do you know about the surface?!"asked Vinyl. "I should ask you the same thing too."replied Eli surprised ."Oh,and you might want to look behind."Vinyl turned around and saw the Shane gang aiming blasters at her...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Calvary

Trixie fired a Thresher slug to cut Eli free from the vines . Eli aimed his blaster at Vinyl ,"Drop the blaster ." He warned her. Noticing that she was outnumbered , Vinyl dropped her blaster . Angel hopped onto her shoulder and gave Eli an angry look." There is no way that a girl could sling that good,"said Eli .Trixie angrily threw a glass tube at his head. "Ow! I...I mean how could she sling so good?"he stammered looking at Trixie .

"You and your gang are not the only ones who knows how to sling slugs here in Slugterra , you arrogant prick !"she shouted. "Bro, do you think she's working for Blakk ?"asked Kord . "I don't think so...she doesn't have and ghouls."replied Trixie. "Wait,she does have one!"said Eli looking at Nuker on her belt .

Suddenly,Twist fired a Hop Jack at Eli by surprise . But he shot Spinner to block it . Vinyl grabed her blaster and fired Nuker at the Shane gang . Then she took cover behind some mushroom trees , Twist also took cover besides her . When she saw Twist , her cheeks was bright pink. But Angel nudged her neck to snap out of it,"Focus Vinyl, focus!"she thought. "Who are you?"asked Vinyl. "The name's Twist, and you are?"replied Twist while firing another Hop Jack."Vinyl Rose."said Vinyl dodging a Rammstone. "So..."before Twist could finish Vinyl pulled him over to her side to avoid a falling mushroom tree.

"We need to loose them!"shouted Twist avoiding the random slugs being fired at him."Ya think?!"replied Vinyl sarcastically . "I got a plan !"shouted Vinyl.

In a burst of red sparks , Twist appeared right in front of Eli . "Give me your best shot !" He shouted. "You asked for this!"said Eli firing a fusion shot with Burpy and Joules . It was so powerful , it hit Twist causing him to lie on the ground unconscious ." We better head back to the hideout before more of Blakk's goons arrives !"ordered Eli .The rest agreed.

After they left , the person that was unconscious was actually Vinyl disguised by Angel as Twist that had hid behind some bushes . He carried her up and brought her to his place hoping she would regain conscious...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Mystery

At the Shane hideout, "Bro, why was a girl slinging slugs at you ?"asked Kord . "Obviously for the vast riches !" Interrupted Pronto . "She said she wants answers answers about the surface..."replied Eli . "No way! She knows about the surface too !?"said Trixie . "I don't know Trix but we have to know what she know before she falls into the wrong hands..."said Eli worried .

At Blakk Citadel, Vinyl slowly opened her eyes and found herself on a bed in a nursing room . She turned her head and saw Twist sitting right besides her bed, then she blushed a bit . "Hey, you're awake!"said Twist happily."You were out for a few hours." She sat up noticing that she wasn't wearing her blue jacket ,only her black sleeveless top and black and red shorts." Where am I ?"she asked. "You're in Blakk Citadel."replied Twist." B..B..Blakk...Citadel?!"she stammered nervously .

"Relax...it's just Blakk, nothing to worry about."said Twist trying to reassure her."o...okay."she said. The room was silent for a few minutes unlit Vinyl's slugs came out from nowhere a hopped on her lap. They chirped happily to know that their owner is okay. But Angel was still chatting with Loki ,"Look who made a new friend?"said Vinyl that gently rubbed Angel's head . Loki's chirp sounded a little dark but also very cute . "Hi Loki, nice to meet you."she said while petting his head.

"How...how do you know his name?"asked Twist curiously. "I...um...guessed?" replied Vinyl. "Thank you...for taking that shot for me."said Twist, "No problem, it was my fault, challenging a Shane ."she replied. Twist stared into her ice blue eyes, but only causing her to blush and look away." Well...I'll leave you and your slugs alone ,after you're done I'll be outside waiting ok?"he said." Ok...thanks,alot."she said." Don't mention it!" Twist said while giving her a gentle smile and then closed the door.

After he left , Vinyl's cheeks were still flushed pink . Angel gave her an annoying chirp and then the other slugs laughed," Wha...what! No no no ,I do not like him!" she denied nervously . Her face is now completely red. She quickly wore her jacket , put on her boots and tied up he bright red hair in to a ponytail. Then she wore her belt and took her bag then walked out the room.

She saw Twist standing besides the door in the dark hallways that was lit by a dim red light. "So...I guess I should go now..."said Vinyl facing Twist. Twist gently placed his hand on her shoulder and said"But before that, Blakk wants to have a word with you." She felt cold sweat behind her neck and thought "Uh-oh..we're dead..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Secrets

Twist led her to Dr. Blakk's office. She saw at his desk in the middle of the giant room. "Ah, Vanessa Rose , I've been expecting you..."said ."Twist leave us..."he told his apprentice that left the room." You are quite brave to challenge a Shane by yourself...what was your motive?"asked Blakk. "I...I just thought if I could beat him I could be the greatest slug slinger in Slugterra"lied Vinyl.

"Hmm...I can help you with that, join me and I will give you all the training you will need."said Blakk. Vinyl was suprised and relieved that wanted to train her . She agreed to join Blakk Industries . He gave her a ghoul," This is a Frostfang , a gift for you if the Shane boy bothers you again."" Thank you, ."she thanked him and left the room.

She saw Twist waiting outside the room ." Bye..."she said as she walked past him." Wait...I'll walk you home. I mean, because it might be dangerous."he insisted. "Um...ok."she said blushing.

They rode on their mechas slowly across the caverns into the abandoned town. "You stay here too?"asked Twist suprised." Yeah..."replied Vinyl. They reached the front door of the hideout . "Thanks...for everything."she thanked him." You're welcome , and maybe we could train together sometime"replied Twist." Sure..."she said with a cute smile then went into the hideout .

At the citadel, Morris walked into the office. "Boss , you called ?"asked Morris. "We need that Rose girl to trust us..."said Blakk." She's hiding secrets from us..."


	8. Extra 7

Chapter 7.5 Diary

It was 9pm , Vinyl was still at her desk writing in her diary...

Dear diary,  
Today I met a boy named Twist , he's very sweet and kind. He also takes care of me just like a big brother that I always wanted. Also , offered me a job , well...kinda , I'm so exited ! The duel with the Shane didn't go so well... Technically , I kinda won... I think? And I got a new ghoul, it's a Frostfang. I called it Nicro. That's all for today, good night !

Then she placed her diary into a locked drawer. If anyone read her diary or even knew she wrote in a diary...she would be embarrassed for life ! She was planning to build a though reputation so people think that she is though and to avoid trouble . Even Twist edited and posted the video of her beating Eli Shane to the slug net.

Angel hopped right in front of her and chirped annoyingly ,"For the 47th time ! I do not like him!" Angel chirped again , "So what if I saw him in my dream, it might mean a good thing...or a bad thing."

Vinyl changed into her pajamas and place her slugs into their beds,"goodnight guys..." She whispered softly. Then she turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey, it's me...the writer of this story. I just wanted to inform you that the next chapter will take maybe a few days . Because I almost blew up my brain making 7.5 chapters in 3 days since I discovered this awesome site. I want to thank the people who had read my stories so much! If there is anything dissatisfying about my story please tell. I'm just a going-to-be 12 year old girl, so please don't expect too much.  
I want to make a shoutout to nicoleblakk, InkMeyouVillian, and Hills-to-Sky for the awesome up!**

**"Yawn..."now if you don't mind, I will just take a short 14 hour nap...**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Nightmare

**Hey it's me! Remember all that stuff I said about resting ... I lied . I was just making a 5 chapter marathon. Couldn't help myself.**

It was midnight, everyone in Slugterra was sleeping peacefully . Except Vinyl who was grunting in her sleep. "No...no..."she mumbled as cold sweat drip from her neck. Suddenly, "Ahhhhhhh!"she screamed while waking up in a shock. Even her slugs woke up hearing the scream. There were tears on her cheeks and her heart was still beating rapidly. Angel nudge her hand to see if she was alright.

"Wha...oh...it's ok Angel, I'm alright."she reassured her slug. Angel gave her a sad chirp. "I...I was in the deep caverns..."she explained."then , suddenly some monsters came out from nowhere ...they called themselves the Darkbane..."

"I have to get down there to see what's going on"she nodded in agreement. "But there were Shadowclan guarding the portal..."she mumbled. As soon as Angel heard the word Shadowclan, she called the other slugs to help her push something out from under Vinyl's bed. It was a chest, but it was locked...

On the chest was the 'S' symbol she saw on the envelope and on the Shane kid. "Maybe this is his..."she thought. But when she saw the key hole on the chest , she quickly grabbed her shoulder bag and slid her hand into a secret pocket at the back and took out a necklace. Wonderful memories started to enter her mind, memories when she was on the surface, when her mother gave her this necklace. But she shook her head to snap out of it. On the necklace was a key that fitted perfectly in the hole.

She turned the key and she heard a soft 'click' and the chest popped open . Inside the chess was some kind of glowing green head piece and a glowing ball. "What is this?"she asked her slugs . Angel hopped on top of the book shelf and pushed down a book. The book fell on the floor next to Vinyl. "The Will Shane's journal? Angel, how many times do I have to tell you it is rude to read other people's journals."she said . But Angel started flicking through the pages then chirped loudly." Fine, but just a tiny peek."said Vinyl while reading the page.

"The Shadow Talker and the Shadow Walker are the powerful tools that allowed me to communicate with the Shadowclan. It's powers are dangerous to those not worthy . However I am sure that my son Eli was born worthy blah blah blah..."she read. "There must be instructions on how to use this!"she said while scanning through the pages ."Aha! Found it!" She said .

"So...the weird tiara lets me talk to the Shadowclan or fry my brain, and the ball thingy transports me to anywhere I want...cool!" She changed her clothes and headed out for the deep caverns. On the way she found a Bubbleon slug and it gladly joined her arsenal .

Once she reached the edge of the cliff, she knew that the deep caverns was here because she had a GPS attached to her mecha beast. Without thinking she leaped into the dark abyss . But when she notice that it's not only one or two meters deep , she thought to herself "Crap! What did I just do?!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Shadowclan

Vinyl quickly grabbed her Bubbleon slug and loaded it in her blaster and fired it. It transformed into a giant bubble , she grabbed on one of the tentacles under the bubble and slowly floated down. "Hey, I think I'll call you Bubbles."

One she reached the ground' she took out the Shadow Walker from her bag," time to try this thing out."she said. Suddenly , she disappeared into thin air then appears two feet besides where she was." Woah...I'm never trying that again..."she said as the rubbed her hand against her forehead .

Then,she saw a light emerging from behind her , she followed the light . She was astonished by what she saw... She saw a portal carved by a stone ring carved with different elements on it, besides it was many podiums , each has a different slug which glowed quickly hide under some bushes as soon as she heard footsteps . It was the leader of the Shadowclan. She stayed still until it left , then she let out a long sigh. But suddenly , out of nowhere, it appeared right behind her.

Double crap!

She jumped out of her hiding spot and panicked as it started to roar and hiss. She put on the Shadow Talker, her head hurt a little but she could understand it." Who are you and how did you posses the Shadow Talker? "it asked . "My...my name is Vanessa Rose and I found it in my house..."she struggled to explain until...

Suddenly a Phosfeara shot out from nowhere emitted a bright light. The leader disappeared . She heard a familiar voice shouting "Vinyl! Vinyl!" She placed the Shadow Talker back into her bag so nobody will find out. She was suprised when she saw Twist running towards her.

"Twist?!"she thought as she still could not believe what she saw. Twist ran up to her and gave her a big hug, which of course made her blush profusely ." I'm so glad that you're okay!"he said while holding her tight in his arms. "Never ever scare me like that! Do you know how worried I was?!" he scolded Vinyl. "But...wha...how-?" she tried to say something but no words came out. "Come on, let's go back." said Twist.

Once they reached her house, she curiously asked "How did you know that I was in the deep caverns?" Twist shrugged then said "Well...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Stalker

"Remember yesterday when I walked you home..."Twist tried to explain." Yeah..." answered Vinyl. "I had might kinda sorta told Loki to place a secret microphone at your bedroom door."he continued to mutter ." You WHAT!?"she angrily shouted.

"Wait! Wait! Let me explain ... Usually I will stay at Blakk's Citadel but because you said you live here so I stayed at my place for the night , just in case you were lying. But when I was sleeping , I heard an ear-splitting scream from my speaker that was connected to the microphone. And from my tower I saw you riding your mecha towards the deep caverns so I decided to follow."he said while trying to back up incase of any sudden slaps. "So you were spying and stalking me..."she said trying to not punch him in the face . "Hey, you were lucky I didn't install the camera too..."he joked nervously.

"If you want to live you better start running..."she threatened him. Without asking questions he quickly started running in the opposite direction. Vinyl gave him a 5 second head start then she started to chase him around the town . She was running way faster than him but she slowed down a couple of times to see him suffer. Then she thought he had enough, she catch up then pinning him on his back. "Ow...ok ok I'm sorry I spied on you!"he apologized. "Now please get of my back!" "Only under two conditions, one, never tell anyone about this and two, remove the microphone."she said as she sat on his back just like a bench.

"Fine! "Agreed Twist. She stood up and also helped him get up. Then she punched him on his shoulder hardly. "Ouch! And what was that for?"he asked. "That's for spying on me...and this..."she gave him a warm hug."...is for saving me."

"Alright , I think it's 4am and you need some rest. Because tomorrow ... I mean today Blakk's gonna start your training at 8:30 sharp."he said."Now come on ,get back to bed you little rough and tough girl." He petted her head roughly messing up her hair. "Hey!" she said fixing it.

She thought to herself "Maybe he isn't so bad after all..."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Training

It was morning and Vinyl's alarm clock rang loudly." Just five more minutes ..." she said covering her head with pillows. She looked at her clock that read'8:15' , "Crap, I'm goin to be late!" she shouted as she scrambled out of bed.

She changed into her normal slinging wear , a blue jacket, black singlet,black shorts and boots. (I know she's wearing a lot of black but black is a good camouflage at night and also makes her look slim...pretend I didn't just said that.) Then she scurried out the door holding an apple with her bag and her blaster clipped on her belt. She hopped on her tiger mecha beast, Candy (K-n3) and headed to Blakk citadel.

On the way there Angel hopped on the head of her mecha beast and chirped." What do you mean 'How's the date'?! I didn't go on a date !" Angel chirped again ," Yes...I hugged him , so what?" She said nervously . Then Angel started making kissing sounds annoyingly , "In your dreams!"she replied. Both of them kept bickering until she reached there .

When she reached the gate ,she saw Twist standing there smirking at her . How she wanted to slap that smirk of his face! She parked her mecha and walked into the citadel , Twist followed her ."Overslept?" he asked annoyingly . She didn't even answer that stupid question. She followed the signboards pointing to different rooms 'Block C Floor 3 section 7 room 3370' she turned around and saw Twist still following her, " Still stalking me?"she asked . "Just wanted to make sure you don't get lost. " he said still smiling at her.

Once she reached the room she scanned her key card to enter the room. The room was dark with dim red light just like everywhere in the citadel. In the room she saw Blakk and two huge , barrel-chested twins besides him . "Ah, I glad you could make it."said Blakk faking a smile." But before I could train you, I have to see your skills so... today you will be dueling these two ."he said while pointing to Locke and Lode. "They look smart..."she sarcastically whispered to Angel.

She accept the duel and said "If you win you each can have one of my slugs , but if I win, I get one ghoul from each,deal?"" Look big brother, a girly wants to challenge us in a duel. "said the younger idiot." You're on!"shouted the older idiot. Blakk stepped aside to watch.

They both fired Hop Rocks at Vinyl but missed , their aiming sure needs a lot of work. Then she fired Angel to create 7 holograms of herself. "Which one should I shoot , big brother?"the younger one asked." All of them!" the older one shouted. While they were shooting the holograms one by one , Vinyl threw Bonnie, her Flopper, right in front of Lode's foot. Then Lode took one step in front , accidentally stepping on Bonnie and slipped , causing him to accidentally fire a Grimmstone towards his brother Locke. Who was knocked out. Then she fired Nuker ,her Boomer ghoul between both of them. It's tail lighted up after it hit the ground. Then...

Kaboom!

"And I'll take this and this, if you don't mind..."she said as she took an Amperling and a Dark Urchin from the unconscious brothers. approached her with a satisfying look on his face." Well done...as a reward , I'll give you a day off tomorrow ."he said. "You mean... no training?" she asked. He nodded"But the day after that, your training starts." "Cool! Thanks !" she thanked him then left the room . While she was walking down the hallway from 's office she saw Twist to the opposite direction." So...How was it?" He asked. "Kinda fun..."she replied walking away.

Twist walked into 's office ,"You called? ." he .Blakk turned around and faced him " Yes Twist, tomorrow you'll have the day off... take care of Vanessa and keep her away from the Shane."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Day off

**Hey readers! Before I start the chapter I would like to tell you that Vinyl's mecha is like a black tiger with red stripes or would you like it red with black stripes...please review you suggestions . And there will be a lot of surprises like..." mmpf myn! Twimf lemf gmpht ! " *to be continued...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning and Vinyl was in a good mood. She wanted to go to the mall with her slugs. But she remembered the video that Twist posted on the slug net. Everybody will be chasing her around all day asking for questions. So she decided to change her tomboy look. She wore a light green blouse with laces on it and a pair of cute blue denim shorts. She went with the normal ponytail hair style but with a bow tied to it. She grabbed her bag with her slugs in it and left her blaster at home. Then she rode her mecha to the mall.

At Vinyl's POV

Once I reached the mall , I was surprised . It was quite big and flashy , not bad for a mall in Slugterra. I parked my mecha and then I walked towards the front door. On the way, I saw an awesome mecha ,it was like two times my height and looked like a half dragon half dinosaur . I think I saw it during the slug run or something... I can't remember . When I reached the mall, I started looking around for equipments I need . Mostly for chemistry , I was trying to make a formula to increase slug power when reached velocity . What can I say, I love being smart.

Suddenly , I saw Nicole waving at me from the coffee shop. Beside her was a young and blonde girl. I walked up to her and greeted her. She invited me to sit and chat. I know you're wondering how I met Nicole, well, I met her at the citadel after the training. ( Honestly , I could not think of a flashback story.) "Vinyl, this is Kaiya, Kaiya , meet Vinyl."she introduced us." Hi! Nice to meet you."I said." Nice to meet you too."she replied. "So you're the girl that Twist kept talking about."I said. "R..really?"she replied blushing. We sat there chatting like good friends for hours. It was getting late , so I decided to leave first." Bye!"said Nicole. "Bye, and maybe I could help you re-modify your mecha ."said Kaiya." Sure , thanks!" I replied.

On the way out, I saw Eli right behind me. Floppers! Maybe he hasn't seen me, so I continued walking. But I was wrong, I suddenly felt somebody grabbing my shoulder. I turned around and saw Eli. Great, just great.

"Look I'm sorry I was slinging slugs at you..." I tried to apologize. "I don't want your apology, I just want to know how did you find out about the surface."he said. "Find out? I'm from the surface! But nobody believes me."I explained. "You cannot let anyone know about the surface."he said. He grabbed both my shoulders and looked me in the eye and said" Just promise me that you won't tell anyone." "Fine, I promise." I replied. He let go off my shoulders then I quickly walked back to my mecha.

While on the way home I thought to myself"geez...what's his problem? It's just the surface..." When I reached home I was glad I could finally rest. But when I opened my door... "What the hell are you doing here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There you got it,**

**Nicole Blakk the gatler genius from nicoleblakk**

**If you don't know her she is Blakk's...er...um...wife.( There, I said it! )**

**And Kaiya Skye the mecha master from Hills-to-sky**

**I still think she's Twist's girlfriend ...**

**Me: I would have told you earlier until someone stopped me (looking at twist angrily)**

**Twist: And ruin the suprise ? No way!**

**Me: So...I guess I'll see you next time.**

**Vinyl out-**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Guest

"What the hell are you doing here!" I shouted as I saw Twist sitting on **my** couch in **my** house looking at **my** chemistry formulas in **my** hologram-pad. "Hey, cute outfit. And next time you might want to lock your door." He replied. I blushed , I forgot I was wearing a stupid girly blouse. And why do I need to lock the door , it's not like some stupid pervert will sneak into my house. I walked into my house and shut the door then I slapped that smirk of his face.

"Ouch! Ok...I guess I deserved that but you don't need to be so rough!"he said while rubbing his cheek. "So...what are you doing here?"I asked. "Well... Blakk gave me the day off so I guess I'll just pay you a visit, which I'm starting to regret." He explained. I sighed, I know he will never leave until I give him a reason to.

"Since you're here , why not give me a little training." I said. "Really?"he said surprised ." Sure! I'm gonna change first so stay put."I said then waltz into my room. I changed into my slinging wear and then headed back to the living room. But he wasn't there. What part of ' stay put ' does he not understand. "Spike, did you see where he went?" I asked my Dark Urchin. He pointed to the garage door.

I walked into the garage and saw him playing with my chemistry set. "Ahem..." I tried to make him notice me . But he continued pouring a some liquid from a glass tube into a beaker. "No! That Cs+SH2O , if you add Mg+2H it will..." too late.

"Woah!"he shouted as the beaker started bubbling like crazy. Suddenly the whole garage was filled with smoke. I quickly opened the garage door to let the smoke out. Once the smoke cleared , I saw Twist in the corner of the garage. "Um...oops?" he said cowering to the door.

At Twist POV

This chemistry thing is just as easy as slug school. I just pour some red stuff into the blue stuff then it turns purple duh. But then suddenly the garage was full of smoke. As soon as the smoke clears I could see Vinyl with an angry look on her face . How could she blame me! I have no friggin idea what I was doin. I got those kind of ' race mode activated' feelings. "Crap! I'm so screwed..."

Back to my POV

I started chasing him as soon as he was outside . He still can't keep up with me. When I caught him, I slapped him,again. "Ow, ok, my bad. But since we're outside , why not start training?"he tried to distract my rage. "Fine... One shot contest?" I suggested." You're on"he said then fired a Hop Jack. I had to think fast , so I fired Aqua. It shot a strong current of water towards the Hop Jack that turned into its normal protoform . "Not bad, but next time you might want to attack your opponent too." Twist said.

Then he fired a Trasher ghoul. I quickly fired Clyde, my Rammstone. It punched the Trasher into the ground then hit Twist on his chest. He fell to the ground with a 'oof'. I quickly ran to him to help him up. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said rubbing his chest.

Suddenly, I saw the Shane gang riding their mechas towards us on the road. I have a bad feeling about this, I wanted to head back to the house. But Twist started firing Hop Jacks at them. I tried to think of options:

1. Help him and maybe get hurt for no reason  
2. Help him and maybe win  
3. Do completely nothing

I sigh...I knew option 3 wasn't an option so I grabbed my blaster and started slinging.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Shane gang

"It's Twist!" shouted Eli. "And with ..." he looked at me with a disappointed face. I can't help but to feel guilty .I shook my head to concentrate then shot Sparker at them then took cover behind some rocks. I saw a parcel at the back of the Cavetroll's mecha, it was black and red. I jumped out from my hiding spot and fired Angel to create a distraction.

Then, I raced to Twist "You think that's Blakk's?" I asked pointing to the parcel. "Yeah... I think I heard him say something about a important parcel..." he answered dodging a Rammstone. " I'll get the parcel, you cover me." I said then fired Angel to teleport me behind the Shane gang. I silently grabbed the parcel but the Molenoid saw me . " Aha! You may think that the Great and..." He kept babbling on and on so I just teleported back in front. "...here to save the da-...Hey! Where you go?"

"Twist!" I called him to leave, but he still continue slinging . I put down the parcel and ran to him." What do you think you're doing! We're clearly outnumbered !" I shouted while firing Clyde. "How are we gonna escape!?" he asked

"You get the parcel and go, I'll catch up later." I said.

"No way! You might get hurt..." he replied

"Just trust me!" I said.

He hesitated , then said "Fine, your place." He picked up the parcel then disappeared in a burst of red sparks.

Eli fired Burpy ,but I fired Nicro to Freeze it. "Burpy!"he shouted as he saw his slug fall to the ground. Then the Bon head girl fired a dirt urchin, I wanted to fired Aqua but the Cavetroll fired a Speedstinger that knocked my blaster out of my hand. The dirt urchin shot tiny spikes in every direction . I ducked and carried Angel in my arms so she won't get hurt.

A spike hit my waist, my leg, and my shoulder. I fell to the ground in pain, Angel still in my arms. Eli approached me holding his blaster to my face. He lowered his blaster and said "How can you work for Blakk!?" "Cuz he's giving me training, the most important thing I need since I reached here." I answered . I secretly slid my hand into my bag and grabbed my Shadow Walker. "You don't need training to be a good slugslinger , why don't you join the Shane gang?" he said lowering his hand to help me up. I was suprised , he want me to join him after what we went through. I looked away and said " sorry, you're too late." Then just disappeared in thin air.

Eli looked at his teammates, "How did she get the Shadow Walker?" he asked. "From Dana?" asked Trixie. "Or maybe she has her own." replied Kord. "Let's ask Dana first ." answered Eli . "I got a feeling that that little girl is gonna be a big problem."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Safe

Once I appeared outside my house, I slowly walked into my garage. I saw Twist walking around in circles with a worried look on his face. "Vinyl !" he shouted as soon as he saw me. "You're hurt...I knew I shouldn't left." he said looking at the spikes on my body. I completely forgotten about those. "I'm fine, it's just scratches ." I said trying to go to my room. I felt a sharp pain in my leg then stumbled a little. "Come on, I'll help you patch them up." he said while walking me to my room.

Once I sat on my bed in my room, I started to pull the spikes out. The one on my shoulder didn't hurt much. But I grunted as I remove the ones on my waist and leg. I took off my jacket while Twist handed me some plasters. I place one on my shoulder.

I saw a blood stain on my singlet , I lifted it up to my waist and notice that the wound there was bleeding and so was the one on my leg. I wiped of the blood of my waist with a piece of cloth, then placed another plaster there. I noticed that Twist also did the same to the wound on my leg.

"Thanks..." I said. "No problem , and next time... please don't get hurt." he replied. "Fine." I said trying to stand up. My leg was a little sore but after a while I felt ok. I walked outside my house , and started stretching . I tried jumping, from my mecha , to some boulders and landed on the roof of the hideout. I sat there looking at the not so great view of the old town.

Twist joined me, "What happened to this cavern?" I asked. "Slagrock cavern was previously owned by Viggo Dare, nobody in the cavern dared to challenge him. Blakk grew up in this place and soon, he was Viggo's best slinger. But one day when he was delivering a load of slugs. He saw Jimo Shane, the Shane before Will Shane..." he explained. I could see that he hated the Shane's just by that look on his face. " He challenged the Shane and lost . When he got out of jail, he went back to this place. But Viggo chased him out of this cavern. After a few months, he came back to seek his revenge. And soon became the new owner of Slagrock cavern. "

"When the residents knew that Blakk was running this cavern, they all left. Blakk didn't cared. Even Redhook move to Quiet Lawn cavern." he continued. "Wow..." I said still trying to picture the story in my head. "I think it's getting kinda late so I'll better leave." he said. "Yeah." I replied.

He hopped of the roof then pulled his hands out to catch me. I rolled my eyes, then backflip of the roof landing besides him. "Not bad." he said getting on his mecha ( that he secretly parked behind the hideout.) "Bye." I said. " Bye ." he replied. Then took off.

I went back inside, changed into my pajamas and just jumped into bed. Angel hopped onto my pillow and nudge my cheek. I kept thinking how could ghouls be more powerful than slugs. Is it because of dark water? But dark water is dangerous and contains negative slug energy .

I turned and looked at Angel, "Hey Angel, would you like to become a ghoul?" She gave me a calm chirp . Maybe...


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Ghouls

It was early in the morning, I rode off in my mecha to the citadel. Once I reached there , I went into the training room and saw Blakk standing there. "Ah, good morning, Vanessa." he greeted me . He was in a good mood and that send a chill down my spine.

"First, I will test your aiming."he said then pushed a button on his control panel. Suddenly targets appeared on the walls. This guy has some serious tech. I started firing slugs at the target , trying not to miss. I counted as I shot them one by one. 13,14,15... I had shot all 20 targets.

"Very good, but under some circumstances , you may not have your blaster with you. So what shall you do?" he asked. "Um... surrender ?" I think. "No, you try to stay alive." he said then took out his Harbinger Firestorm.(I can't believe people give names to their blasters) and fired a ghoul. That ghoul knocked my blaster out of my hand.

"Uh-oh..." I thought as Blakk continue to fire more ghouls at me. I dodge the Hop Jack but a Grimmstone punched me so hard I hit the wall. I got up just in time to dodge a Amperling . Is this dude nuts !? I could be killed! Then he kept firing ghouls at me so I quickly took cover behind a pillar . He fired a Hop Jack again and destroyed the pillar.

I knew this won't stop unless I pass out. Or until he ran out of ghouls. I looked at his ghoul containment thing. And saw that there were only like 5 ghouls left. He fired his last five ghouls. The first one , I ducked. The second one, hit me causing me to slid back ten feet back. Then the third one was a Nightgeist that I avoided just in time.

The fourth one was a Jollyfist that wasn't much useful , it only shot out some black slime that missed me. The last one was another Hop Jack. I blew up causing me to crash into the wall again. Ugh...my whole body was aching as I tried to get up. I stood up feeling bruises on my legs, arms and anywhere else on my body.

"What had you learned today, Vanessa?" he asked. "Never give up?" I kinda answered. "Good girl, you are excused." he said. I grabbed my blaster and walked towards the door. "Oh and before that, could you help me gather my ghouls ?" he asked.

I looked around and saw the ghouls hopping all over the room. "Sure." I answered then carried the containment unit asking the ghouls to hop in. They all hopped in one by one. I thought to my self "How many ghouls does he have?" . I opened the door to the sluggery and saw like hundreds of ghouls there. All of them growling and barking. I was amazed, Eli Shane is so dead.

I walked through the hallways, my body still aching. I leaned on the wall to check on my bruises . But that wasn't a wall it was a door. The door slid open and I fell backwards into a room. "Ouch!"I shouted as I hit the ground. "Are you okay?" a voice asked me. I opened my eyes and saw Twist helping me up.

"Where am I?" I asked. "Um...you're in my room." he answered. I stood up and looked around. I saw a desk with a computer , a single bed and a wardrobe. On the wall I saw a poster of Will Shane with darts on it. And under it was a poster of Eli Shane which was also treated the same.

"Wow, you must really hate them." I said. "Yeah..." he said with an angry look on his face. "Family?" I asked. "He killed my dad..." he said . "I'm so sorry I asked." I tried to apologize . "It's okay . What about you, where's your parents?"he asked while sitting on his bed. "My mom left me five years ago and my dad... well, I've never seen him before." I said sitting down beside him.

There was a an awkward silence in the room until his phone rang. It was Blakk, "Um...wait here , I'll be back soon." he said and then ran outside the door. I sighed, I looked around his room. Nothing interesting, it's only been 30 seconds and I'm already bored.

I was suddenly curious then I slid my hand under his pillow and pulled out a laptop pad thing. I opened it and found out that it was his log. Should I read it? It's like rude to read it. But...maybe just a peek...no, I can't. Angel quickly pressed the open button and I couldn't help but started reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wazzup! It's me and I just want to tell you that :**

**1. My gymnastic exam is next week.  
2. I going to the movies with my BFF.  
3. I have to clean my room.  
4. I have to study.( yeah right)  
5. My cousins from Philippines are visiting.**

**So I might be busy for the year. I hope I can finish chapter 20 by the end of this year. And Btw, the word Vinyl is pronounced Vai-nal if you don't know. It is a kind of material use to make records and stuff.**

**Vinyl out-**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Twist's log

'Today I saw a girl dueling the Shane. She was seriously kicking his ass until the Shane gang arrived . So I jumped in and helped her but she passed out thanks to him. I brought her to the citadel's nurse room and waited for her to wake up. She looked cute while sleeping, her red fluffy hair was so messed up but I don't think she cared. '

I blushed while reading his log. He thought that about me? That's so sweet...and also preverted .

'I woke up in the middle night and followed her going to the deep caverns. I knew she was trouble but this is ridiculous! Lucky I was just in time to save her from a Shadowclan . I also noticed that she kept blushing when she's near me. I think that means that I so damn hot.'

I rolled my eyes, yeah right.

'I sneaked into her house to surprise her and guess what, she doesn't like surprises. But she looked cute anyway wearing a different outfit. I swear one day someone will mistake her for a guy. And that guy is so dead. But my point is ,wearing a jacket and shorts isn't very girly. I'll bet she looks hot in a dress.'

I looked at my outfit, what's wrong? It's suitable for dueling and...well,dueling. Maybe his right, or not.

'She reminds me of Kaiya . Another girl, another problem. If both of them meet, they're gonna be kicking my ass till no tomorrow .'

I giggled, I bet Kaiya has the same problems with him. Too bad she's not much of a slinger.

Suddenly the door slid opened." Hey, I-" it was Twist looking at me in shock. "Um... sorry?" I said. He blinked a few times then asked " Where did you find that?" "Under your pillow." I answered. "Well , then we're even." he said. I was surprised he wasn't mad at me. "What do you mean even?" I said eyeing him fiercely .

**Twist POV**

Crap! Why the heck did I say that!

**My POV**

He nervously scratch his head "I ...kinda...read...your...diary..." he said softy. "You WHAT !" I shouted. I can feel my cheeks getting hotter. Not because I was angry , I was super embarrassed!

**Twist POV**

I was gonna make a run for it but I noticed her blushing like crazy . Was she embarrassed? Oh God.

**My POV**

I curled up into a big ball of shame. I didn't know what to do. Goddammit! .

**Twist POV**

She curled into a little ball which I think is kinda cute, cuz she's like super small sized. I sat next to her, " Come one, there's nothing to be ashamed of." I tried to comfort her. I petted her on her head, I knew she likes it. She lifted her head and looked at me. "There's nothing in that diary that I don't know about you." I said. "Really?" she asked . I nodded.

"A big brother eh?" I asked. She blushed. "You know I always wanted a bratty sister." I said looking at her. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Yeah... I think I always wanted a perverted brother too." she shot back.

**My POV**

"I wonder how you get along with Kaiya." I asked annoyingly. "Y-you mean you met her?" he asked . "Yeah, I'm surprised that a pervert like you would get a girl like her." I teased. "What did you say!" he said playfully . I started running out of the room and Twist followed. This time, he's chasing me. I purposely slowed down for him to catch me but he tripped and crashed into me and we both went down in the middle of the hall.

Suddenly a door slid opened and a woman walked out, it was Nicole. "  
Well you two are having fun." she said. We both stood up straight in two seconds flat blushing.

Today was fun, kinda awkward but fun!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Laboratory

I woke up early today to work on my formula. I stood behind the table and fixed what Twist had messed up . I need a substance that has massive energy but not harmful to slugs. If I use dark water, I need a kind of herb or something. I could get the herbs in healer springs. But where could I find dark water?

Better ask Blakk...

When I reached the citadel, I ran to the training room. Dammit , I'm late! "You're late ..." Blakk said angrily. "I'm sorry Dr. Blakk,it will never happen again." I replied. "Today you will be training with CC , I have more important matters to attend to." He said the left the room. Important matters, it must be Nicole.

A few minutes later, a man with a freaking load of gadgets waltz into the room. "So you're the girl I'm suppose to train."he said proudly." Then you are one lucky slinger."I just rolled my eyes. "So can we start?" I said skeptically . "One on one duel. I'll go easy on you." He said. I fired Nuker but he fired a Darkbeak. We kept firing slugs at each other but why his ghouls are better than my slugs. Plus with all those boosters and upgrades.

He's a good slinger, but is he a good fighter? I fired Angel and disappeared . Then I appeared behind him and kicked his blaster off his hand. Then I pushed him causing him to fall to the ground . I pointed my blaster at his face, "give up?" I asked. "Yeah right." he said. Just then Blakk returned, and saw me pointing my blaster at CC.

I quickly stepped back and CC stood up, brushing off the invisible dust on his suit. "CC, leave us." he said. CC just nodded and left. "My, my Vanessa... you are improving well." He said. "Thanks..." I replied. "I heard you helped Twist to retrieve a parcel for me from the Shane gang." he said. I nodded. "Um... , where can you find dark water ?" I asked. Blakk raised an eyebrow . "Because... I'm trying to create a formula to make slugs more powerful and..." I explained." More powerful? Just ghoul them of course."

"Yes, but what if something more powerful than ghouls." I explained. "Hmm... I see you have interest in chemistry..." he said." Come with me." he said then walked out the door. I followed him , leading me to a room right opposite of Twist's room. He swiped a key card then he lead me into the room. "This is a laboratory , and it's now yours." he said then handed me the key card. "Thank you, Dr. Blakk." I said. He left, I can't believe he will just give me a lab. Maybe cuz he's so freaking rich.

In the room was a few large tables with beakers and glass tubes. On the shelf was different substances and there were a door where I guess is the bathroom. There was a single bed in the corner of the room , I looked around to see if there was cameras. Nope. I didn't really want to stay there but maybe I might. I opened the door and saw Twist right outside my lab.

"Hey Vinyl, I need your help. Something's wrong with Loki." he said. I walked into his room and saw Loki laying down on his pillow whining . I lifted it up and examined it to see if there were anything wrong. "What did he eat today?" I asked. "Just some of my lunch, he eats that everyday." he said. "That's why he's not feeling well. He needs slug food." I explained. "No way! He hates slug food." he protested.

I ran to my lab and grabbed a bottle of dark water from the shelf, and try to infuse it into the slug food. After I'm done, the slug food turned black. Dark water is some serious stuff. I grabbed some herbs and think , how to make medicine for ghouls. Dark water, is there anything that it can't do? I grounded the herbs into paste then added slug medicine and then dark water. And...done !

I ran back to Twist's room and handed him a container of the slug food I made." This is slug- I mean ghoul chow. And this..." I handed him a bottle of the medicine. "is the medicine for Loki, one spoonful a day." "Geez, you sound like a doctor." he teased . "Until he's cured , no slinging with Loki. He needs his rest."I warned him.

"Fine, thanks ." he said. "No problem!" I said then returned to my lab. When I was relaxing in my bed, my phone rang. It was Blakk. The message said :

_Meet me in my office now_

So much of a texter . I quickly ran to his office and saw him and CC standing in the large room. "Vanessa, I need you to go on a mission with CC to take over a cavern." he explained. Wow, my first mission. I hid my excitement and said " When do I start?"

**Hey readers! So like , I haven't posted a chapter in a long time cuz Im still working on a new story , a love story ( fu fu fu)... And I need some time cuz I'm thinking of ending this story soon. And this story is going nowhere! I have to think of this story's ending. And no, I did not plan it out first. Just go with the flow , right ? Wrong! Cuz the flow is taking me nowhere!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Mission

Now I'm on the Slugterran express to the cavern. I can't believe he can just conquer any cavern anytime he likes. And nobody's against that. Well, ...Eli is. I looked at CC , he was adding some new boosters to his blaster. Talk about slinging with style.

He handed me a gadget, " Barrel booster, makes your slugs better."  
"Um... thanks?" I said then took it.  
"So what's the plan." I asked attaching the booster.  
"What plan? I don't need a plan." He said proudly.  
"Yes, we do. What do you know about this cavern." I asked.  
"Nothing much, just that there's only one slinger."  
"In the whole cavern ? Who ?" I asked again.  
"Calls himself the king of sling. Just a show off." he said  
"Just like you..." I thought.

The train stopped. I thought of the perfect strategy plan. It has a 87% success if nothing goes wrong.

"Hey CC, I'll handle the king. You and your goons head to the cavern and whatever. I said.  
"Then we contact Blakk before the Shane gang arrives." he said.

I nodded then headed out the car. "May I?" I asked a goon to lend me his Phosfeara. He nodded and handed it to me. My mother always said, be polite to elders and kind to young . I kinda miss her , I wonder where she went.

"Get your men ready and wait for the signal." I said.  
"You're not the boss of me." CC said.  
"Not unless you want your ass kicked by Dr. Blakk." I threatened him then walked into the cavern.

Huh, polite, at least I'm not a door mat.

I saw the king standing in the middle of a crowd of people, listening to his pathetic stories.I let go of my pony tail then fluffed up my hair. I ran towards the king and pulled on his arm.

"Your majesty, you must help me! My mother is being attacked by Blakk's goons!" I acted innocently.  
Hey, remember, I'm 12. And I can act.  
"Where is she, I will save her,little girl!" he asked.  
I hate it when people calls me little, I'm practically a teenager!  
"Right outside this cavern! You must hurry!" I said.

I ran and he followed. I lead him far away the cavern and into the forest.  
I quickly grabbed my blaster and turned around. But he was fast enough to fired a Phosoro slug at me. It didn't hit me, it didn't do anything, it just made fireworks. Wow he is pathetic. I fired Clyde directly towards him and knocked him unconscious.

Then I fired the Phosfeara , sending the signal. Then within a few seconds, I could hear people screaming for help in the cavern.  
Mission complete...yet. I bet some coward called the Shane gang. I ran back to the cavern and tried to find CC, where is he?!  
I noticed the Phosfeara ghoul I fired nudging my shoe,"Wanna join the team?" I said reaching my hand out to it. It nodded then hop on. "I think I'll call you Flash."

After walking a few meters, I saw a huge house that looks like a castle. Probably the king's, and CC's probably there. I walked towards the gates, goons guarding the entrance. One glance at me then they opened the gates. I walk into the mansion and climbed onto the roof.

I saw CC there enjoying a glass of lemonade. "Contacted Blakk?" I asked. He pointed to a tab on the table.  
I picked it up then Blakk's face popped up on the screen. "What's the status?" he said seriously.  
"The king unconscious , the people are hiding and the Shane gang is not here...yet." I said professionally

"Very well, if-" but Blakk was cut off by someone yelling. "Hey CC! Come out here and fight like a slinger!" ...Eli.  
"Excuse me Dr. Blakk, we are having some... disturbances." I said then closed the tab. I looked down from the roof, cautious not to let Eli see me.  
I saw the Shane gang and a few dozen knocked out goons.  
Who gives them training !?

I looked at CC if he would care to get down there. He didn't budge.  
I grabbed the tab and waved it in front of his face to remind him that Blakk left me in charge .  
He got the idea then grabbed his blaster. He went down and started slinging.  
I watch from above, the duel was going well...even if he's outnumbered. I sat back and waited for him to win.

But when I heard Eli shouted 'fusion shot' I stood up and looked over the edge of the roof and saw CC knocked out.

About the 87%... it's just been reduced to 21%. How can he do a fusion shot!  
To make it worst, the giant blue turkey saw me. "Bro, look up there." he said to Eli.  
I quickly retracted my head then contacted Blakk.  
"What is it?!" he shouted.  
Suddenly a Hop Rock flew over my head and into the wall. He frowned.  
"Um, Dr. Blakk, I think I need some back up." I said nervously.  
"I'll bring the gatler." he said then logged off.

Ok, so I just need to stall them until he arrives. No problem...right?


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Back up

**At the Shane hideout 45 minutes ago**

"Guys, distress call!" shouted Trixie on her computer. Before they know it, they were on their mechas towards the cavern.  
"It's the Shane gang! " shouted one goon." Quick! Inform-" but he was cut off by a Rammstome from Kord.  
The rest of the goons soon follow as the Shane gang dashed through the cavern.  
"Where's the king!?" shouted Eli .  
"Trixie, Pronto, go find the king. We'll handle CC." he said then they split up.

**Eli POV**

I can't believe Blakk wants to take over this cavern again!  
Me and Kord quickly rushed to the 'palace' where I guess CC is . And I was right.  
We took out the guards in less than 2 seconds then ran pass the gates.  
"Hey CC! Come out here and fight like a slinger!" I shouted. And he heard, i didn't wait for him to gloat , I just fired Burpy at him and the duel begins.

We can't beat him with all those ghouls. And with those boosters. Maybe a fusion shot will.  
I can't risk losing again, I took out my double barrel booster and attached it to my blaster.  
And it worked, we have won. All we have to do is find the king to reclaim this cavern.  
"Bro, look up there." said Kord. I looked up to the roof and saw nothing.  
"Are you sure you saw something?" I asked. It is possible that Blakk didn't just send CC.  
"Let's find out." he said then fired a Hop Rock to the roof. We waited but nothing happened.  
"But I swear I saw somebody there." He said scratching his head.  
"Who?" I asked hoping it's not...  
"Her." he answered. Why must it be her!? Anybody he could sent, why her!

She defeated me once, then posted it to the slug net. Thus humiliating me. People has been laughing at me for the whole week! But I just don't know why would she join Blakk. And most importantly, why does she look so familiar.

**Vinyl's POV**

He's not coming for me? Meh, but wait, where's the Molenoid and the girl? Probably looking for the king. Losers.  
I silently made my way out the back door then ran into the forest I left him.  
I pulled on my hoodie so no one can see me.  
The whole gang must be there so Blakk can destroy them. Wow that sounded cruel.

I ran into the forest and fired Flash to get their attention. I saw two mechas rushing towards me.  
"I think that's the king." said the girl. I let go a sigh of relief , they haven't found him.  
When they were close enough too see me, they gasped.  
"Wrong, Bon head." I teased. I need to lure them together to make it easy.  
She lost her temper and started firing slugs towards me, the Molenoid followed.

The Molenoid fired a Flaturolinkis slug, which I don't think is useless, just inappropriate.  
I fired Clyde to knock it back to him. Ugh, like he doesn't smell bad enough.  
Then I fired Angel to teleport me away.  
"Where are you!?" Shouted the hot head. I appeared right on the edge of the forest.  
"Come and get me!" I said then started running towards the cavern. And of course they followed.

While running , I recalculated my plan and...if Blakk reaches here in time...but wait, what's that sound?

**Boom!**

It sounds like, the gatler! He's here.  
From a distance I could see Dr. Blakk, slinging the hell out with his gatler and with ... Twist?!  
Now I regret calling him.

I could see CC still unconscious, and some goons carried him to aid. I fired Angel again to teleport me closer.  
"Where have you been!?" Twist asked. I pointed to the girl and the Molenoid on their mechas.  
"Oh..." he replied then fired a Hop Jack towards the girl, but she dodged.

I kept thinking about that fusion shot. If he uses it again, we're done why didn't he? Maybe it needs to recharge. I teleported behind him then slid my hand into his backpack. And took out the double barrel booster.

Technically, it isn't stealing, I'm just borrowing it without permission.

I saw a Tazerling on the booster. I reached out my finger to pet it.  
"Hey little fella... ouch!" it shocked me with electricity. That's what I get for petting the enemy's slug.  
I quickly teleported back to Twist before he turned around. Twist saw the booster in my hand. He grinned.

**Eli POV**

Typical Blakk with his gatler, and with Twist and her. I should really get her name.  
"Burpy, is the double barrel charged?" I asked. He shook his head. No?  
I reached into my backpack to get the booster but it wasn't there! Floppers.  
"Shane gang, retreat!" I shouted. I could not let anybody get hurt, because of me.  
We all rode our mechas out of that cavern. I can't believe I failed. Wait, what about the king?!

"Trixie, did you find the king?" I asked looking back to her. He may be in big trouble.  
"Um... About that... We couldn't find him anywhere." she said. I bet he can handle himself.  
But where's my double barrel booster?!

**Vinyl POV**

Finally, they retreated. Blakk ordered some goons to carry the gatler back to the train.  
Then he walked towards me. I was nervous, I bet he will yell at me or something .  
"Now that I 'own' this cavern, you will be in charge. Report to me if anything happens. Am I clear?" he said, I was relieved. "Yes sir." I said.  
Then he walked back to the train. I looked at Twist and he had a sheepish grin.

"What!?" I shouted, blushing a little.  
"Oh,just nothing." He replied annoyingly.  
"Hey,where's Loki?" I asked.  
"He's ..um...still recovering." he said nervously. Fair point.  
There was an awkward silence until  
"So, you can talk to slugs." he said. Took him long enough to find out.  
"Well, not really talk. Communicate. I understand them and they understand me." I explained.  
"Sounds easy." he said. And it kinda is, 37% of Slugterrians can too.  
"You should try." I said sarcastically then walked away.

I walked toward some goons.  
"You three," I said pointing to them." keep this cavern quiet, use force if necessary."  
They nodded then walked into the cavern. Everything under control, so far.

My home cavern was just a cavern away, I just walk.

I reached the edge of a cliff just nearby the cavern. I sat down and took out my sketch pad and started drawing. I was quiet and peaceful, the cool breeze brushed past my face as I was drawing. I drew a portrait of Angel, which was easy because she was standing there posing for me.

I was sitting like a meter away from the edge. Curious, I put down my sketch pad then scooted closer to the edge. Now I was about a feet away. I held my breath and leaned forward and saw the deep, dark, scary abyss. I jumped back two meters panting. I don't have a fear of heights ! I just feel uncomfortable. No big deal.

"Hey are you alright?" a voice asked.  
I turned around and saw... Eli!?


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Accompany

Eli!?  
Why is he here?  
How long has he been standing there?

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Long enough.  
I turned back my head, hoping he didn't saw me blush. I curled my hands around my knees and lowered my head.

I stay quiet , hoping he would go away. He didn't. Instead, he sat down besides me.  
At least he's reasonable, other slingers will just point a blaster to my head.  
Shane...  
It sounds familiar, when I was a kid. Nah.  
My mom said I was accidentally hit by a Hypnogriff when I was 3 .  
I don't believe it. How can I be 'accidentally' hit by a slug on the surface!  
My mother wasn't a slinger, she works as an accountant. My father was a slinger , a very skilled one. Well... that's what she told me.

**30 minutes earlier...  
Eli POV**

I decided to go back to the cavern to look for the king. What was I thinking! He couldn't handle himself.  
I sneaked out the hideout and hopped onto my mecha. When I reached there I went to the forest to look.  
"Hello... " I heard a voice. Must be the king. I ran towards the direction of the voice.

I saw the king, tied to the mushroom tree. Wow... kinda awkward.  
"Oh, Eli, surprise seeing you here." he said. I sighed then untied him.  
"You better go back to your cavern, Blakk had taken over." I said.  
"Thanks Eli, but I can assure you,I can handle my own cavern." he said. I rolled my eyes.  
"You can't even handle a girl." I said smirking. He didn't reply then went back to his cavern.

I get back onto my mecha then rode into the cavern. I bet they are goons there.  
When I got out of the forest, I saw somebody sitting down at a edge of a cliff.  
I got closer and saw that the someone was her. Peacefully drawing, with her blaster far from reach.  
I got off my mecha and walked closer. For somebody working for Blakk, she's quite ...cute.  
Wait, did I say cute!? She's working for Blakk! But still...

I saw her leaning over the cliff, then she jumped back. Is she afraid of heights?  
"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, dammit! I think she's gonna grab her blaster but,no.  
She just looked at me shocked.  
"Are you afraid of heights?" I asked getting curious. She didn't reply, I saw her blush then turned back.

I sat down besides her , hoping she would be nice for a change. She was lost in thought, I wonder what she is thinking about. She kept silent, but after a while,she spoke.

"It's non of you business." she said softly not looking at me.  
"So you are afraid." I confirmed.  
"No I'm not!" she shouted now looking at me.  
I snickered ,a big shot like her afraid of heights. She grunted.  
"So...you're gonna tell me your name?" I asked.  
She paused ,thinking if she should. She hesitated at first but what could happen.  
"Vanessa." she said.

I was gonna ask her more but her phone rang. She picked it up and it was one of Blakk's goons.

"What." she asked seriously. I could feel her mood change, for a kid she's kinda serious.  
"The king wants to reclaim this cavern." the goon said.  
"And you can't handle one show off!" she scolded him. He gulped.  
She closed the phone then stood up and grabbed her blaster.  
"Busy?" I asked.  
"It's serious business, I don't think a kid like you would understand." she said mockingly.  
Okay, that was offensive.

**Vinyl POV**

Damn Shane, must have found the king. I ran towards the cavern, I heard people cheering for him as he was dueling the goons. They gasped as they saw me walking into their cavern. But it wasn't their cavern, it was my cavern. The king saw me, he looks angry. Perfect.

I wanted to get this over with fast. I just fired Clyde just like I did last time.  
But this time, he dodged. He fired a Bubbleon, I dodged. But suddenly a Rammstone hit me on my stomach, causing me to flew back. I heard some people cheering for him. I fell to the ground in pain, I saw two slugs, but he only fired one... Eli!

Now where is he hiding? I tried to stand up, but I fell forward instead.

Damn Pain!  
Damn Rammstone!  
Damn Eli!

**Eli POV**

Did I over-did it? Well, she is just a girl. I walked out from the bushes , I kinda feel sorry for her.

**Vinyl POV**

I stood up again, trying not to feel any pain and never show any weakness. I grabbed my blaster. Finally the Shane appears. I loaded Spaker into my blaster. But suddenly a Hop Jack flew over my head towards Eli. He jumped away just in time to avoid the explosion. I turned back and saw... Twist!? Again!?

"Don't you dare touch her ,Shane!" he shouted. That idiot! Don't even has a plan wha- wait...  
I looked at his face, I got the idea. I replaced Sparker with Angel and disappeared into thin air.  
Classic Twist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Heeeeeyyyy! It's me,again. I can't believe my story would last this long. And I got a feeling that Nicoleblakk is the only one reading it. Come on, don't be shy to review.**

**I got a little question: What would Vinyl do if she found a kitten( Yes, a kitten) in Slugterra?**

**Wow, a hard one. Well ,review your most creative answers . And I will pick the best answer and maybe put it in my story. And no, I won't give you any money. It's just a question.**

**TQ**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 illusions

In a flash, I appeared behind Eli and kicked him on his back. He fell down and dropped his blaster.  
I kicked his blaster a few meters away then pointed my blaster at him.  
Twist reappeared right besides me. "Hey I was gonna do that!" he said childishly. "How did you know?"  
"Just some of your training." I said. Twist has been training me to see through Loki's illusions. Super predictable.

Eli turned around facing my blaster. Twist went to take care of the king.  
"I thought you were better than this." he said scowling.  
"Don't you get it!?" I snapped. "I work for Blakk, I'm only gonna get worst."  
He looked at me in disbelief. "Do you really wanna be like Blakk." he asked.  
"I don't care! I had already made my choice!" I shouted. Then loaded my blaster with Sparker.  
I don't know what to do, I couldn't just kill somebody. That would be illegal!

Eli looked at me in the eye,those eyes, so familiar.  
"Please, don't do this." he pleaded. Obviously I wouldn't. I sighed then lowered my blaster.  
He stood up and grabbed his blaster. I turned my back, I didn't want to look at him.

"Hey, thanks." Eli said. "I knew you had a heart."  
I blushed, lucky I turned around. I turned back,facing him and pointed my blaster to his neck. Which was hard because he is as tall as Twist.  
"I'll let you live today, but next time I see you in my cavern again...you won't be so lucky." I threatened with a death glare.

He was shocked, he should be. "Go, now!" I shouted. He didn't say a word than ran away.  
I didn't want to be rude but I didn't want Twist killing him. Because I saw him walking towards me.  
"You let him get away!" he scolded. Great, now I feel guilty. I lowered my head.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered. I forgot that he hates him more than Blakk.  
I turned back and ran home. I didn't care responding to Twist shouting my name.

Once I reached home, I went straight to my room and plopped on my bed. What am I gonna do!  
My no.1 slug, Angel, hopped onto my belly. "What is it?" I asked . She whined, leaning over to me.  
"Yeah,yeah, I'm ok." I answered. Suddenly all my slugs joined her, I felt a little weight on my belly.  
"What now.?" I asked. They all chirped at once. I forgot how many slugs I had,let me see...

Angel- Thuglett  
Bloom- Vinedrill  
Bonnie- Flopper  
Sparker- Hop Rock  
Nuker- ghouled Grenuker  
Nicro- ghouled Frostcrawler  
Clyde- Rammstone  
Spike- ghouled Dirt Urchin  
Aqua- Aquabeak  
Bubbles- Bubbleon  
Shocker- ghouled Tazerling  
Flash- Phosfeara

12slugs... I think I need more. They stopped chirping and looked at me.  
"I have no idea what that's about, but I think you guys need something." I said. They nodded.  
"So...what you guys need?" I asked. I've already gave them food, what do they want?  
They pointed to a book on a high shelf. "You guys wanna read?" I asked suprised.  
"But slugs can't read." I said. They growled." Okay,okay..." I said walking towards the shelf.  
I placed the book on the desk, it was titled 'The art of slinging'.  
They all quickly hopped onto the desk and started reading and flipping pages.  
I don't know what they're up to, but I think it has something to do with me.

I sighed and walked to my shoulder bag. I dig into it and found the double barrel booster.  
Should I return it or just throw it into the thrash?  
I took out a gold coin from my pocket, if you're wondering how I got coins, I stole it from some shops during the night using my Shadow Walker.  
What!? What's the point of having something if I can't use it to get some cash.  
Anyway, heads for return, tails for thrash.

I flipped the coin and caught it in my hand. I opened my hand and sighed...

heads...


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Heads

I grabbed my bag and the Shadow Walker then headed to the door. "Angel, I'll be out. Take care of the house ,ok." I said.  
She nodded. I rode my mecha to the Shane hideout, on the way there, I have to plan how I am gonna return it.  
I couldn't just walk up to their front door and just give it. I would be blown into pieces!

Anyway, I'll just teleport in and out then go.  
I reached there then hid my mecha, I climbed onto a window to see if there's anyone inside.  
Eli, the girl and the Cavetroll are in the living room and I don't really care about the Molenoid.

I held the Shadow Walker and closed my eyes.  
When I opened them, I found myself in a room. I looked around and saw a double bed, a cupboard and a desk.  
I picked up a photo frame on the desk, it was a picture of what I think is Will Shane and young Eli.  
Yup, I'm in Eli's room.

I placed the booster on the desk and held the Shadow Walker again.  
Suddenly, I heard the door click open and I quickly teleported back on the roof.  
I watched from the window, I saw Eli walked into his room.  
He saw the booster on his desk and picked it up, then he ran back to the living room.

Well, my job here is done. I hopped off the roof and walked back to my mecha.  
When I walked past the front door, I saw the Tazerling hopping towards the door.  
Wow, slugs can find their way home by themselves.  
It was knocking on the door but I doubt anyone can hear it. I kinda feel sorry for it.

I walked to the door and rang the doorbell then ran back to my mecha .  
The door opened and Eli found his Tazerling, he picked it up the rubbed its head.  
I waited until he closed the door then I quickly rode my mecha home.  
I had a weird feeling in my stomach, did I just do something nice!? Eww...

I checked my watch, it was 10:35pm . I reached home and saw my slugs still on that book.  
Angel nudged me to read something on the page, it read: A good slinger is always kind, helpful and merciful at all times.  
I didn't even bother reading more. I flipped to the last page and to see that the author is..  
You guessed it, Will Shane. Go figure. I shouldn't even be reading this crap.

I yawned, today was a though day. I changed into my long sleeve dress pjs then called my slugs in for bedtime.  
They all return to their slug tubes or whatever. Angel, on the other hand, sleeps on my pillow next to me.  
I lie down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I wonder, where is my mother now. I hope she's well.

After I found my father, I am gonna go back to the surface ASAP. I still don't understand slug energy magic stuff here.  
I was starring at the ceiling for like one hour, I just can't fall asleep.  
Ugh, that why I don't drink more than 3 cups of coffee a day.

I slightly turned my head to see Angel fast asleep, I sneaked out of the bed without waking her up.  
I know she's just a slug but she's like my guardian as well. She's a good companion.

I sat in front of the computer searching through the slug net. Not much happens here in Slugterra.  
I found a channel, where the videos were filmed by Trixie Sting... Sounds familiar.  
'Dr. Blakk corrupts slugs into ghouls.' Duh, like I don't know. What's wrong with ghouls?  
This Trixie girl has to mind her own business. Who she think she is, a Shane!?  
I saw her profile pic and gasped. "Her!" I whisper-shouted. Almost all of Slugterra watch her videos, even her blog!

I just hope they don't believe what she says or Blakk would be in trouble.  
I looked back to the screen, I was feeling really bored...  
A little hacking won't hurt anyone right?


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Reputation

I was riding my mecha to the citadel.  
I reached the gate and stopped my mecha, I whistled to call them to open the gates.  
Without hesitation, the gates opened and I sped right in.  
Blakk didn't send me a message, weird. I better check up on him.  
I ran through the halls, I saw goons walking, guarding or carrying packages.  
I nearly collided with another goon, "Sorry!" I shouted still running.

Finally I reached his office, I swear I saw Twist while running here.  
All I saw was a blond blur. Anyway, I heard voices inside the office.  
I created a little gap through the doors and peeked in.  
I saw Blakk, with Morris, and with a short black hair man.

"What do you mean that business is slow!" he scolded the man.  
"S-sir, they s-said ..." the man stammered.  
"And what is that!?" he demanded.  
Without waiting for an answer, he pointed his blaster at him.  
"You are going to sell my merchandise if you like it or not!" he shouted.  
"Y-y-yes sir." the guy said then he ran towards the door.

The door opened and the man ran past me.  
saw me and fixed his collar. I just stood there, still confused.  
"You may come in, Vanessa." he said. I stepped in still not knowing what to expect.  
"I am sure I didn't send you a message today." he said.  
"Um... I just...want to know if...is everything okay?" I asked curiously. Damn my curiosity.

"Yes, Vanessa, just business ethics." he said. He lied.  
"What's the problem?" I asked. He just looked at me like I was a ghoul, a tool.  
"This rumors on the slug net, by a Shane gang member. Unless you can terminate it, you are forbidden to leave the citadel." he said.

I grunted. "Yes sir." I said then exited the office. Once I was in the hall, I let my temper get the best of me.

"Who the hell does he think he is!?" I almost shouted. He can't boss me around like that.  
"Problem with Blakk?" a voice asked. Twist.  
I was still angry, I just rushed back to my lab. I heard footsteps following me. Doesn't he ever give up.  
I turned around and faced him.  
"What!?" I shouted.

"Where do you think you're going!?" he asked.  
"Away from you." I said then walked away.  
He appeared right in front of me then blocked my way.  
"No can do, Blakk left me in charge of you so I must keep a close eye on you." he said.  
Great now he's annoying.  
"Get lost." I said then walk back the opposite direction.  
I felt him tug on my pony tail, it really hurts.  
"Ow ow ow ow stop it! Stop it." I shouted.

He pulled me close to him , one hand pulling my hair, one hand over my mouth to shut me up.  
"Shhh! Listen, Kaiya is in that room, and if she sees me like this, she will beat the crap out of me." he whispered.  
"C...can't breathe..." I managed to say.  
"Oops, sorry." he said then remove his hand for my mouth as I gasped for air.  
"So you don't want Kaiya to know that you're bullying me." I said.  
"Hey I wasn't -" he tried to reason with me.  
"To late..." I said with a smirk. "Let me go!" I shouted in my loudest voice ever.

Kaiya sprinted out of the room and looked at me.  
Twist quickly let go of my hair.  
"Um... I can explain." he said nervously.  
"I don't wanna hear it." she said as she cracked her knuckles.  
I ran towards the front door snickering.

I sneaked out the gates and hopped onto my mecha.  
I saw a goon walking towards me.  
"Hey,I don't think allowed you to leave." he said.  
"And why should I care." I said.  
I normally don't really listen to a goon because they don't care.  
But this one was different.  
"Because I heard that Blakk will check on you tomorrow morning in your lab." he explained.  
"Very well, you tell Blakk about this, your dead."  
"Yes ma'am ." he answered.

At least this one has some backbone.  
"Hey, what's your name, rookie." I asked.  
"Lucas, ma'am." he answered.  
He looked kinda young maybe a little younger than Twist. Obviously he's a newbie approaching me like that.

I rode my mecha back home and my slugs greeted me, except Angel, who was busy digging through my clothes.  
"Watcha doing?" I asked.  
She chirped and pulled out a shirt that look like what a 6 year old would wear.

It was pink with some purple and it's all frilly and girly and all.

"Wait...no..." I don't really know what she meant but.."oh no no no, I am not gonna wear that."  
She growled.  
"What do you mean I need a new look!?"  
Hey, I have like 10 black singlets, 6 blue sweaters, 17 pairs of shorts and 5 pair of boots.  
I am never changing my look. It looks original.

"I am not gonna wear that."  
She took out a picture of me when I was 3 and I have paint all over me, I mean like on my clothes, on my face, my hair and maybe my mouth.  
I shivered, I'll never forget that day. What!? I was a kid ok. I bet you did too.  
"I thought we promised never to bring that up."  
She chirped, god, she sounds like my mom but more cunning.  
"And who."  
She chirped again, but in a way more annoying way.  
I gasped, Twist. If he saw that picture I am dead.  
"You don't dare!"  
She nodded.  
"You little cunning, lying, blackmailing slug..."  
She snickered.  
"Fine I'll wear it."  
She lightened up.  
"Tomorrow."  
She growled.  
Two can play at that game.

Tomorrow...oh yeah... Morning. Blakk. Citadel.  
I packed my slugs into the carrier.  
I grabbed my pjs and stuffed them into my bag then rushed off to the citadel.

Hey I wonder what happened to Twist...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Hey people, I could be a bitch and end it here but cus today is da first day of school(2 January) and that means I won't be updating in a very very very long time.  
So I'll give you some more. Keep the reviews coming ok? You could skip below if you want, it's kinda boring.**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the citadel...

Twist POV

Damn that girl! Because of her I got a beating from Kaiya! And it ain't a day spa.  
I was just concerned about her, maybe I was being over-protective . Nah.  
But that still doesn't explain why she doesn't want to be teased by me!? Well, I know she loves it.  
Maybe she was seriously angry, I don't ever want to get on her nerves.

I was walking to my room hoping to get some rest.  
On the way I saw Nicole.  
"Hey what's up?" she asked.  
"Just nothing." I answered.  
"Ok, what's wrong." She asked.  
Damn, can she read minds or something!?

"Come on, you need counseling from a real adult." she said dragging me into her room.  
"Agaaaiiiin!?" seriously, it's like the eight time this month.  
I sat on the same chair I always sit. And Nicole sat on her bed all professional like.  
"So, tell me." she said.  
I sighed.

"Well, you see...*takes deep breath* ok, so Vinyl is like my younger sister and I'm like her older brother. And as a older brother I must take care of her, not just because Blakk told me to. And every time I look after her she ignores me, I mean, what's her problem? I know she like 'like' very tough and all. But I just know that she's just a little girl and what if she got hurt. Do you think I'm a bad brother? I don't know because I was the only child and an orphan . So I know what it feels like to be lonely, and I don't want her to feel that way. I know when she's angry and all, and I want to comfort her. But when I try she always run away! Why must girls be so complicated!" I said panting.

She clicked on her stopwatch.  
"Hmm...10.93 seconds, new record."she said.  
"I see that you care about her and want to comfort her but you're not doing it right."  
"What do you mean!?" I said confused.  
"I mean, pulling on her hair isn't very comforting."  
Oh yeah... Wait, she saw?  
"I think I got it! Thanks Nicole." I said then rushed out her room.

Nicole POV

I think I'm a good therapist, don't you?  
And of course I have to give Vinyl 'the talk' when she's a teen.

Vinyls POV

I reached the citadel and rushed inside.  
I saw a couple goons gathering around.  
"Come and get it you wimp!" shouted one as he held up something in his hand.  
"Not funny guys!" The shortest one in the middle shouted.  
Wait...that's Lucas! Should I help, or not.  
"Nah, he can handle himself." I said to myself.  
The goon tossed the object to another goon.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, you have no friends or family, you're all alone." Said the other one.

I heard that before, back when I was in middle school.

-  
I was trapped, between the wall and the two boys.  
"P-please don't hurt me!" I pleaded.  
"You heard that Spike? The little bitch is challenging us." Said the fat one.

I panicked, I was just 9 and I was alone in the class.  
"N-no, please! D-don't!"  
The tall one slapped me, I fell on the floor.  
"Shut the hell up! You damn slut!" he shouted.  
They continue to kick me, step on me, torturing me.  
Suddenly, they stopped.  
I thought they stopped, but they didn't.  
They took a belt and started whipping me.  
I had scars all over my body, my clothes was torn and I had never felt this much pain.

I cried, I screamed but no more.  
After that day I was determined to be brave, be strong, and be tough.  
I went to a new school, had a new act.  
Soon I was the ruler of the school, I wanted more, but I had too much.  
-

I snapped out of my trance and stomped toward the goons.  
I fired Clyde towards the first one then I kicked the other in the 'not-so-happy' place.  
He dropped the object and fell on his knees.  
I picked up the object and saw it was a green and blue book.  
He approached me nervously, oh come on! I'm not a monster !

"Um...thanks." he said then took of his mask.  
He has brown hair, green eyes...well that's all I could say.  
I kinda blushed... Well, he may look kinda...*cough*handsome.

Then he blushed and looked away.  
"So what's this." I asked raising the book.  
He blushed even harder.  
"Um...it's... My ...notebook, yeah,notebook." He lied.  
"Really, maybe I should take a look." I said then started flipping the pages.

"No!" he shouted then snatched it back. I giggled.  
"It's your diary isn't it." I said with a smile.  
"Yeah." He said blushing again.  
"Please don't tell anyone." he pleaded.  
"I don't know... Maybe I should." I joked.

An Aquabeak slug hopped on his shoulder, but he didn't notice.  
"I just became a teen and my life is gonna be ruined!" He cried.  
I tossed the diary back to him.  
"I'm 12, and I still don't understand what's your teen problems." I said.  
"You're older than I thought." He said.  
"You're younger than I thought." I replied.

"Oh, this is Hansen." he said showing me his Aquabeak.  
"This is Angel." I said then angel appeared on his head.  
"Thanks, for not telling anyone. I owe you one..." he said.  
"Well, I like ice-cream." I snickered.  
"Fine, tomorrow Slugterra mall, ice-cream parlor." he said.

Heh, my first friend that's almost my age.  
He just asked me to have ice-cream with him, nothing personal right?  
"Sure, but...don't you like, have to work?" I asked.  
"Oh, no I don't. I was just doing this because I had to do community service for a month. And today's the last day of the month. " he explained.  
"Community service? What did you do." I asked curious.  
"Um...just some fights, no big deal." He answered.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I said then ran into the citadel.

Lucas POV

Hey I know what you're thinking! And we are not going on a date! I just owe her for helping me ok!? *blushed* You don't really think that...do you?


End file.
